


I'll Take Care of It

by azmadeus_mozart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do your best, Suga-senpai.” Kageyama bowed, he wasn’t bothered by the decision at all. A setter relay would keep the opponent on their toes; he’d also wanted to see Sugawara play for quite some time now. It’d been quite a while since Suga played in a match, and Kageyama struggled to think of one where he’d started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of It

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this has been beta'd by myself; so it won't be perfect.
> 
> Most Importantly, this fic is dedicated to my Ukai partner over on tumblr who drew a piece of fanart for me which you can find [here](http://askukai.tumblr.com/post/93222277067/ill-take-care-of-it-a-little-something-for). The drabble is based on that picture.

The boys had all reacted well and had even been supportive when they first discovered Sugawara and Ukai were dating. Taboo as it were, they didn’t seem to mind as long as the two of them were happy; which they definitely were, Suga especially. It was apparent that he didn’t have to force himself to keep in good spirits as he did from time to time.

                They were still involved in the inter-high when something threatened to interrupt that peace; Suga’s parents had been hard enough to deal with when they’d first found out; because of his father’s deplorable attitude, he ended up moving in with Keishin. His mother had been shocked, but happy that he had somewhere safe to escape to when his father was in one of those alcohol induced rampages.

***

“Today, Sugawara is going to start as the setter; both Kageyama and Sugawara will swap each time the rotation completes. This team are good with observational work, if they get too used to our attack patterns; we’re not going to perform as well as we could.” The terms were accepted; their opponent would have expected them to start with Kageyama and use him for the whole match, so this plan of attack would likely work.

                It was also unlikely that any of their opponents would have researched Sugawara; he’d only had chances to play this summer at the times when Kageyama had pushed himself too hard. However, his skills had greatly improved over the summer, playing in a couple of games and practices with Ukai’s neighbourhood team; it had been the best way for him to gain experience that he would need for the times he would play in the inter-high.

“Do your best, Suga-senpai.” Kageyama bowed, he wasn’t bothered by the decision at all. A setter relay would keep the opponent on their toes; he’d also wanted to see Sugawara play for quite some time now. It’d been quite a while since Suga played in a match, and Kageyama struggled to think of one where he’d started.

                Sugawara nodded in return, smile lighting up his entire face; those genuine warm heartfelt smiles that only he seemed to be able to give. “Thanks, I’ll try!”

***

The setter relay had been a success in the first set; they’d won by a pretty large margin. In the second set things were a little closer. Though they had changed and started with Kageyama as the setter; most notably their other positions changed as well having Hinata start on the court, who still struggled a little without Kageyama.

                With the game having been won, most people went off to do their own thing until they had to be ready for the next game. For some that meant a quick visit to the toilets.

Sugawara was in one of the stalls when he overheard a particularly unpleasant conversation.

                “I heard that no.2 on Karasuno is fucking the coach, that’s probably why he got to play in the game today.” One voice had said, it sounded similar to someone who’d been on the other side of the net.

“Huh, where’d you hear that?” Was the reply; another person from the opposing team.

                “That shrimp and the king of the court said that _Sugawara has improved a lot since he’s been with Ukai._ Maybe he’s like the team cock-slut.”

“So, you’re sure the coach isn’t just helping him with his setting? Because he seemed better  than the last game we saw them in; more consistent.”

                “No, he’s definitely boning the coach, didn’t you see the puppy love struck look? There’s something going on there.”

Koushi’s heart ached as he listened to the conversation; his knees had retracted into his chest. Silent tears streaked down his face, this was definitely not something he imagined would happen. He doubted Kageyama or Hinata had said anything of the sort. Through the crack of the door he’d been able to make out the numbers on their jerseys.

                Sugawara dried his eyes and made for a quick exit, running down the halls and trying to keep his emotions at bay. Of course, that was way easier said than done. Locating his own team before any stranger asked what was wrong would be the hardest part.

It was way too predictable, that he’d run into Hinata and Kageyama before any of the others; not that he was necessarily upset with either of them. He doubted they’d speak ill of him; not in anything more than friendly banter.

                They must have noticed that something wasn’t right as Hinata had run off and Kageyama slowly approached his senior; waiting until he was close enough to ask what was wrong without drawing any attention to them.

Koushi shook his head; he didn’t really want to tell Tobio what he’d over heard; somehow it didn’t seem fair to involve him, not to mention, Suga didn’t think he’d be able to talk without the flood gates gushing open.

                Hinata returned a moment later with the Coach and pulled Kageyama away, Takeda-sensei was also with him as the two adults were in charge of the students off campus.

“Sugawara, did something happen?” Takeda asked, he placed a gentle hand on the setter’s shoulder.

                Tears poured from his eyes as he nodded in response, he doubted himself capable of talking without completely losing it right now; he didn’t quite want to talk to Takeda about what had happened anyway, he wasn’t sure if the older man knew of the relationship between himself and Keishin.

“Takeda, do you think you could let me handle this, and make sure Hinata isn’t causing trouble?”Most of the team were pretty protective of Sugawara, so the likelihood of Hinata causing trouble over a crying Koushi, it was very high.

                The teacher left as he was asked, agreeing with Ukai that the others needed to have an eye kept on them.

“Koushi, tell me what happened.” Ukai pulled him into a light hug, hand resting on his cheek.

                Sugawara relayed what he’d heard in the toilets to Ukai, word for word everything that he’d overheard, descriptions of the guys, the fact they were on the team they’d just played. He noticed Keishin’s expression darken slightly, lips softly pressed into his forehead.

“I’ll take care of it.” Ukai turned, on his way to speak with the other coach most likely; he would also have to have a word to Hinata and Kageyama, find out exactly what they’d said, because Keishin also agreed that it didn’t sound like them. “Go find Sawamura and the others.” Coach Ukai walked back to him and placed a soft peck on the young setter’s lips. “I will take care of it.”


End file.
